


3 Shock Troopers and a Baby

by peachgalaxy, Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Bucky is a Mandalorian, Darcy and Bucky are needed to watch the kid, Darcy is from the Star Wars universe, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mando!Bucky, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgalaxy/pseuds/peachgalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Mando and Cara are in need of someone to watch the child while they go off to take care of Moff Gideon. Thankfully Cara has some friends from her Rebel days who she trusts.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Darcy Lewis/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Cara Dune, Pre James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Cara Dune/Din Djarin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102
Collections: Darcyverse May the Fourth Be With You





	3 Shock Troopers and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th!! We worked really hard on this story. We tried to make it as authentic to Star Wars as possible. Please be gentle. We hope you enjoy!

“We need someone to watch the kid if we’re going to do this.” Cara took a sip of her spotchka, turning her head to look at said child. 

Mando had sent her a message that he needed her help a couple of days prior. He had gotten word that Moff Gideon had survived, and he knew that if Moff Gideon was alive, the kid wouldn’t be safe. The logical solution was getting rid of the Moff before he had a chance. Cara was absolutely on board to get rid of the imp. 

“Yes, but the only person I trusted is dead. I won’t leave him with just anyone.” Mando’s voice was so smooth coming from the modulator. Cara couldn’t help but wonder what that voice sounded like outside of the helmet. She thought about who she knew who might be able to help. A couple of people came to mind. 

“I think I know some people. You can trust them. I’d trust them with my life. Knew them from my rebel days, and they’re now mercenaries too, they’d be able to keep the kid safe.” Cara looked back to Mando. 

“I’d like to meet them first. I can’t let just anyone take care of him with his special… abilities.”

“Okay. I’ll send them a message and see if they’re available.” Cara got up, heading to the cockpit to send the encrypted message through the ship's transceiver. She really hoped this would work. These two were the best Cara knew besides Mando. She wondered how Mando would like them. A smile crept upon her face.

\----------

Cara received coordinates to a planet near the core worlds. Not too densely populated. Cara had to wonder why this planet but felt comfortable enough to meet her friends. Mando seemed a bit tense, being so close to the core worlds and the densely populated planets. Cara could tell he was worried about the child. The kid was in danger, but Cara knew that they would do whatever they could to protect him. They headed straight for the planet, Mando trusting Cara’s choice. The moment Cara was looking forward too was quickly approaching. They parked the Razor Crest outside the city, Mando initiated the ground security protocols ensuring the kid would be safe until they got back. 

Cara was sent directions leading them to what looked like a residential building in a seedier side of the city. People were keeping their distance from Mando, going out of their way to move out of his path. 

The building wasn’t much to look at; Clearly a bit rundown and a great place to lay low. They found the apartment number they were looking for. Cara rapped her knuckles against the door. Mando was as still as ever, behind her not making any sound as they listened for movement beyond the door. They heard footsteps approaching, and the sounds of the holo feed being accessed before the door was opened. The woman opening the door had the biggest smile on her face as she happily exclaimed, “Cara!”

Cara loved that smile, it could brighten a room. She couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face as she was enveloped in a hug by the smaller woman. 

“Darcy, it’s been too long.” Cara said as they parted. 

“It has. Come in!” Darcy moved out of the way of the door allowing Cara and Mando to enter the living quarters. 

Mando was taken aback by Cara’s show of affection. He took up guard at a wall, giving him advantage points of all the exits. The apartment was livable. It looked as though they hadn’t lived there long. Darcy herded Cara to the sitting area. 

“Would either of you like anything to drink? Blue milk?” Darcy asked, looking to Cara and then Mando.

“I’m good.” Cara smiled. Mando stays silent but shakes his head slightly. “Mando, this is Darcea Dystra, she’s from Alderaan like me. We joined the Rebellion at the same time.”

“I go by Darcy, though.” Darcy smiles at Mando. He nods. “Well,” Darcy takes a seat next to Cara on the couch, “what brings you to my humble abode?” She gives Cara a sly smile. 

“We need some help. A small job, if you’re up to it.” Cara looks to Mando.

“Oooh, a job. What kind of job?” Darcy visibly perks up. 

“We need you to watch a high-value target we’re protecting, while we go after a Moff.”

“A Moff? And you want us to watch the target instead of helping you?” Darcy’s face scrunched up. 

“Us?” Mando said, breaking his silence. Darcy looked at him a bit confused.

“Didn’t Cara tell you we’re a package deal?” Her head turned to what Mando assumed was a door to a bedroom, “Bucky! Cara’s here!” Darcy called. The door opened, and Mando’s breath caught in his throat. A man dressed in full Mandalorian armor with a silver cybernetic left arm walked through the door and as he made his way into the living area, he took off his helmet. Mando’s mind whirled, completely shocked by this play of events. He hadn’t seen another Mandalorian remove their helmet since his time in the fighting corps. Mando watched as the man approached the couch, bending down to give Cara a half hug. 

“Cara! It’s been a while.” The man, Bucky, said in greeting. He then turned his attention to Mando and approached him, offering the flesh hand not holding the helmet. 

“We haven’t met, I’m Bucky.” Mando clasped the other man’s forearm. He realized Bucky was looking at him, expectedly for an introduction. 

“.....Din.” 

“Nice to meet you, Din! That’s some beautiful Beskar armor. Haven’t seen that much Beskar since I was a kid living on Mandalore.” 

“You’re from Mandalore?” 

“Clan Kryze.” Bucky gave him a crooked smile. 

“Clan… Kryze? Are you related to the last Mand’alor?” 

Bucky looked a bit sheepish. “My aunt. Auntie Bo-Katan. My family went into hiding after my other aunt was murdered. I was just a child at the time. The imps found my family, executing my parents to get back at my aunt’s defiance. I escaped, and when I came of age, I joined the rebels. Been fighting imps in some capacity ever since.” 

“That’s how the three of us met.” Darcy piped up from the couch, pointing between herself, Cara, and Bucky. “We were shock troopers. The best damn shock troopers in the galaxy.”

“That’s right; we were.” Cara agreed, smiling at the other woman. Din started thinking about this whole situation. Cara being affectionate, the smiles, the familiarity, they all were a lot closer than Cara had said. 

“So, who’s this high-value target you want us to watch?” Darcy asked, looking to Cara. 

Bucky moved himself next to Din.

“A high-value target?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms and looking to Din.

Din decided he should explain. If these two were as close to Cara as he thought, then they were trustworthy enough to watch the child. 

“Yes.” He started, “A child that some imperials are looking for. He’s in my care, my foundling.”

“The high-value target is your foundling?” Bucky sounded a bit surprised.

Din audibly sighed, “It’s a long story. But yes, he’s my foundling.”

Darcy gasps, clasping her hands in front of her, eyes sparkling. 

“You have a clan?! Where is this little foundling? Do you think they like sweets?” 

Darcy sprints from the couch into the kitchen. The sound of her digging around in a cabinet echoes around the small apartment. 

“What is she doing?” Din was looking towards the sounds.

“You get used to it.” Cara said.

“In case you couldn’t tell, we’re in.” Bucky had a goofy smile on his face as he looked to where his partner was still rummaging through cabinets. 

\----------

“He’s so cute! Look at his ears!” Darcy quietly exclaimed upon seeing the kid tucked in blankets. The crew had gone to the Razor Crest, Bucky, with his helmet on and a small arsenal on his person. Darcy also had an assortment of weapons that Din was itching to take a look at. He had to admit; they looked impressive. 

The kid was sleeping in his nook. They’d only been gone about an hour, and the child would be sleeping for a little bit longer. 

Din decided it would be best to give the newcomers a tour of the ship. 

Bucky whistled as he admired it. “Pre-Empire, this is a classic.”

“It gets the job done.” 

They’d checked out the crew cabins and cockpit on the top level, giving them a run-through on the security controls and now, were back in the main hull. Bucky and Darcy had unloaded their weapons in Din’s storage. He was impressed by their knowledge of the ship’s mechanics. Cara had a smug smile the entire time. 

“You have a carbon-freezing chamber on your ship?!” Darcy’s eyes were wide as she was checking out the unit. 

“...Yes?” Din was a bit caught off guard by her excitement. Darcy was something else; he was learning. “It makes transporting bounties easier.”

“I bet. Bucky, we need to get our hands on one of these.”

“Sure thing.” They could tell he was smiling through the modulator of his helmet. Cara thought the two of them were absolutely adorable. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed being away from the two of them. Bucky stands back while Cara and Darcy look through the weapons rack, talking to each other about weapons Din had that they’ve used before or ones they’ve never seen. Suddenly, there is a small noise from down by his foot. 

“What the…” Bucky said, looking down to his left leg. 

The child grips at Bucky’s boot, looking up at him with a confused expression. Din notices the kid and walks closer to them. The kid looks from Bucky to Din, unlatches from Bucky’s leg, and waddles over to Din, grasping his leg. He looks up at Din and Bucky again, cooing and waddling back over to Bucky. 

Bucky chuckles. “He can’t tell which one of us is his buir.”

Din crouches down, “Hey kid, I’m right here.” The child recognizes his voice and squeals, before waddling back over to his open arms. Din picks him up. Darcy and Cara notice the kid and make their way over. 

“Maker! Look at his big eyes!” The child babbled as he looked at Darcy. “May I hold him?”

“Uh, sure.” Din wasn’t used to people asking to hold the kid. Usually, he was telling them to. He handed the kid over to Darcy’s waiting arms. The child looked at Darcy with his big eyes, and her hand instinctively went to one of his big ears, rubbing it softly. He makes happy sounds. 

“He likes you.” Cara’s right next to Darcy, watching the interaction. 

“That’s good.” Din huffs out a breath. “We should go over the plan.”

“We watch and protect the kid while you two are off getting rid of the Moff, it’s pretty straight forward.” Darcy said as she looked to Cara and Din for confirmation. 

“If there are any signs of trouble, I want you escaping with the kid. Don’t wait for us, take the Razor Crest and get away.” 

“Understood.” Bucky nods.

“Okay, let’s get going.” Cara looks at each person in the group. She really hopes this will work. If not, if things go south, she knows the kid is in good hands. 

\----------

Darcy had never thought that she would be a babysitter. She’d been paid to do a lot of odd jobs in her time as a mercenary and with the Republic, but babies? She never saw babies in her future. But when Cara said she needed help, Darcy couldn’t turn her down. Plus, the kid was a foundling, and she knew how important foundlings are to Mandalorians. How hard would it be to watch a child? The kid was beyond adorable. He did like sweets. Things seemed to be going, but then weird stuff started happening. The child began moving things with its mind, and that’s when Darcy and Bucky realized it wasn’t just an ordinary child and they understood why it had such a high bounty on its small, cute, green head. 

Darcy was currently cleaning up the kid's mess from lunch, while Bucky took the kid up to the bunks to put him down for a nap. Cara and Din had been gone for a day so far. She hadn’t received any communications from the commlink, so she had to assume they were okay. 

Maker please, she hoped the kid would fall asleep. He was a handful. After cleaning and Bucky not returning to her, she went to check on them. She climbed up the ladder and made her way to the crew quarters. She stopped in the doorway, and her breath caught at the sight before her. Bucky was lying on his back, with the kid asleep on his chest. Bucky seemed to have dozed as well. Darcy felt something stirring in her, something maternal that she never thought she would experience. But there was her love and a baby, and she honestly felt like her insides were going to explode with how adorable they looked, peacefully sleeping on the bunk. 

“Kriff,” she mumbled to herself. She needed to get herself together. They looked so serene, laying there. She decided to join them. She carefully crawled into the bunk, doing her best not to jostle the other two, then she curled up against Bucky’s side, laying her head on his flesh-shoulder. Bucky stirred, recognizing the familiar weight to be Darcy. He moved his head to place a kiss at the top of her head.

“Did I fall asleep?” He whispered. 

“Yes. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He quietly chuckled, Darcy smiled.

“We might as well rest while the kid is.” Darcy moved her head up to place a kiss on Bucky’s chin; he tilted his head so their lips could meet. Darcy melted. She could feel that there was a change coming. Cara was back in her life, and she didn’t think she wanted to let her go this time. With Cara came Din and the child. The two of them were good, and she had no doubts they’d complete their mission. She couldn’t wait to see what their future held.


End file.
